classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Lionheart
=Gray Lionheart= Name: Gray Hammond Lionheart Gender: Male Age: 30 Birthdate: March 9, 1999 Birthplace: Seattle, WA Hometown: Minneapolis, MN Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 lbs Build: Slim Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blond Parents: Anthony and Marissa Lionheart Status: Dating Rachel the Secretary IM Screen Name: NotDorian Player: Grim Theme Song: Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen Appearance Gray is a tall, somewhat good-looking man with wire-frame glasses. He prefers to wear loose clothes; the looser they are, the better he feels about them. The exception is shoes; no matter how tight they might feel, he always wears black formal shoes. Personality Gray is an optimist when his heart isn't crushed. He's also extremely enthusiastic about his job and his rare album collection - provided, again, that his heart isn't crushed. When his heart is crushed - which has happened 15 times in the past 5 years - he becomes more sedate than usual and much more quiet. However, he always retains a fondness for telling stories and a bit of an introspective nature, and he's very glad that he hasn't become quite as cynical as others in his position probably have. Power Gray's power, manifested at age 21, is the ability to bring chicken wings into existence. He can prepare them any way he wants, they're as hot as he wants them to be, and if he so desires they can come in a little cardboard tray-basket-thing. He can't summon wet-naps, much to his chagrin. Background Gray led a completely normal life - despite the Cradle taking over when he was four, and his Dad moving them to Minneapolis because, quote, "it's cheaper living there than in Seattle". When he turned 21, his UW-Whitewater friends took him down to Chicago for "The best time you'll ever have during the school year." And when his best friend turned 21, he took him out and got him drunk... and seven of their friends came with and got drunk too. As he was sitting hungry at the bar, he thought it'd be nice if he had a chicken wing - preferrably BBQ, dripping with BBQ sauce and nice and piping hot. When it appeared in his open palm, he stared at it for a moment, chalked it up to hallucination, and tried to prove it to himself by eating... and got scolded by the barkeep when he tried to leave the bones on the table. "Lemme getcha a plate, though how that wing got there I don't know..." After completing his Bachelor's Degree in Adolescent Math Education, he began looking for jobs. Five years ago, he got a job at Heartwood as a math teacher, and he has been at that post ever since. Currently, he's earning his Master's in education from Redford University. Other Details * Of all the wings he can summon, Gray prefers BBQ, extra-spicy buffalo, and fried. * One time, on a dare, Gray summoned five teriyaki-and-wasabi wings... and ate them in under a minute. He had to chase it down with a bucket of rice. * Gray has been in a total of 21 romantic relationships; of these, only 5 occurred before he arrived in Redford and began working at Heartwood. Most of them have ended poorly. His latest, with Rachel the Secretary, is currently still going on. * He is the lead vocalist for Vox Americana.